


The Sweetest Thing

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-25
Updated: 2006-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't let go</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Thing

I could go on for days about her, and I have. The first time she left me for good, I wandered all over America, bemoaning every facet of her that I loved. It was hard to go on, and then I did finally get put out of everyone's misery.

But I came back.

You'd think even I could learn. That I would not get within twenty feet of another pretty thing while I had the sweetest thing in life as mine. Unfortunately, I tend to prove all the feminists right, thinking with the wrong head.

It took the world going to hell to get her back this time. She's still skittish from time to time, but when she throws those arms around me, I can't help but want to never let her go again.


End file.
